


Lights up elsewhere

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backstory, Consensual Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, Silas is in love with his horse, Zoosexuality, just a little, speciesism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: Everyone else had thought the same as him at the time. That his attachment to the hooved beings was due to his excitement to know how to ride them like a renowned general, to gain his own fame, to shine like their crown prince Xander whose training as a paladin inspired those in cavalry ranks. That was the obvious outcome, was it not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the FE Kink Meme. I took a serious approach with this because this sexuality is hardly presented in a realistic and non-demonized light, despite the prompt's simple and comical wording. It's heartwarming, except in the beginning with Silas' backstory. I could've just as well gone with a stallion instead of a mare, too.

She was called Moonbeam for her grey coat, and Silas couldn't feel luckier for having her as his mount.   
  
When he was young, when Kamui spared him and he knew he had to find a way into the Nohrian army in order to meet him again, he'd known in his heart what his role would be. Not stuffed safely inside a heaving armour, not upon a wyvern making him dizzy off the ground, not wielding unwieldy axes - he was to bond with a horse.   
  
He admired the cavalry post and especially the horses, his young heart lifted whenever a mounted unit made rounds around his village. Sometimes he was brave enough to go talk with them and it was great. He was allowed to run his hand along the horses' necks and it felt warm and right. Silas found himself expecting those visits above all, but when puberty came, when teenagehood grew unto him and his heart knotted up in confusion, he would tell himself; it's because this is the job he will take on.   
  
Now he knows that for the lie it is.   
  
Everyone else had thought the same as him at the time. That his attachment to the hooved beings was due to his excitement to know how to ride them like a renowned general, to gain his own fame, to shine like their crown prince Xander whose training as a paladin inspired those in cavalry ranks. That was the obvious outcome, was it not? All around him he saw horses treated purely as workers for the people, there to bring said people to newer heights regardless of any possible benefit they could get. So his only wishes with a horse would be to have himself rise in ranks.   
  
Blue blood as he was, said mentality seemed to be staked across every social level. His first reality break was when they spoke of a sickened and disabled horse as something to be rid of. A horse that couldn't carry weight, not healthy enough for breeding - what use were they? And Silas felt sick, utterly sick to hear those words. Later that day his mind churned with the bite he wanted to throw at those people: if that was your brother, bedridden and bruised beyond normal health, would you take a knife to his breast? Based on his use?   
  
With the realization of his attractions dawning on him slowly but surely, he grew all the more afraid. Silas was different and he thanked his past self until now for not speaking up about it to anyone. He was different and it hurt. It hurt his ability to fully trust and be open, it hurt when he had to swallow his dread when his mother asked him "When will you court a beautiful girl and bring her to meet us?" and he could only laugh and say "Mother, you are embarrassing me."   
  
There was no way to tell her the only girls he did dream of had fur, tail, snout, hooves on the end of strong legs.     
  
It's not that humans were unattractive and uninteresting, he realized he needed human companionship. But they just didn't have the same pull that horses did.    
  
Silas didn't lose track of his objective, of serving the army in hopes of being honored with Kamui's presence. The path to cavalry made it a lot more bearable, however. Early morning drills, tight schedules, underwhelming food, heavy armor tiring him just by being clasped to his body for the weeks and months until he got used to it, all of that balanced by being around horses and learning to appreciate them even more. He commented that they had an easier temper, that they didn't do things like trip you up with false trust or wake you up early in the morning saying breakfast's done but it turns out it's one hour early. The other cavaliers laughed along with him, and didn't pry.   
  
The young man was able to meet Moonbeam after a first promotion, and was allowed to handle her. The first day, just by being around her, he already felt tugs at his heartstrings. She was very competent, poised, and he could understand why trainees weren't allowed on her back, or even to clasp her leads.   
  
In the army, you weren't tightlocked to a single horse, and some level of switching was encouraged, moreso in lower ranks. With enough skill or standing, you could be allied to a specific horse and given complete "ownership" of them. Silas didn't like that term. They worked together, each their own individual, and soon enough Silas wouldn't have any more say on which wars he fought than she did. It was either to see them both as who they were, or see them both as objects. The cavalier wouldn't have her be treated as dismissable, replaceable.   
  
And she, fulfilling his hopes, came to like him just as much. His gentleness and sincerity and how free he let her be, how they grew to synch in such a way that commands were unnecessary and she glowered in contentment to have him nearby. He was planning on having a custom shield made for him, one with length, which he could better use to try and shield her legs if necessary in battle.   
  
  
And well, the rest, like those old fairy tales tended to stay, the rest is history.   
  
  
But the present is also history and it has kept on; Silas found Kamui, confirmed some suspicions about the prince's inhumanity he didn't even know he had since their last meeting was at 8 years of age or so, he was now getting entolled with royals from both Nohr  _ and _ Hoshido, and it was currently a gamble on whether they would be held as traitors and hung at dawn in the end if the war tipped on the wrong side of the scale.   
  
And just as before, he still had horses to soothe him.   
  
  
Kamui spent a lot of time in the stables, more so than the warriors with mounts. Silas sometimes wonders if it would be wise to confide in him about his sexuality, but he shakes it off, no, not yet. Perhaps after the war.   
  
It's as the only acquaintance he ever met with the same attractions as him said; it's not so hard, it's not so painful, if you learn to keep your mouth shut and know well who you trust. Never get excited or hopeful, because it'll be just you and your partner, and any slip up is a major risk for either of you. Silas doesn't think Kamui would ever do him harm, but maybe that's the issue. The dragon prince would think it so alright that he could just casually bring that up with anyone else. Like during lunch when he asked Sakura how her pregnancy was coming along when no one knew she was engaged. That was fun, especially for the chopstick pair that happened to be in Ryouma's hand at the time. Rest in splinters.   
  
  
Every time of the day was beautiful in the Astral Palace, and night was special, because it would soon be cozy bedtime and any enjoyment could be pursued before sleep. Only the areas surrounding the barracks, the mess hall and the chastle were actually well-lit, and not constantly, to boot. Azura and Lilith decided even earlier than his joining that each room door would have its own swil light at the front, which is meant to be turned off when the person is ready to tuck in for the night. Anyone with an uncast swil lamp in the evening was assumed to be asleep, while those lit usually pointed to the army member in question being out and about.   
  
Silas felt much safer setting out for the stables when almost all the room lamps were out.   
  
Horses didn't sleep like humans or wyverns or the kinshi; even pegasi got more fathomable rest in. Their sleep was momentary, in short bursts, and laying down was infrequent. So even in this time of night, a few mounts took their time to graze or otherwise just notice him for a bit, only three at most zoned out within the stables.   
  
He was of the opinion that horses were better warriors than humans, most of the time. More powerful, with sleep patterns much more fit for war, without the greed and lust for glory that he sadly saw across many of his fellows in the army. Perhaps it was being too full of himself, too biased towards his friends, but he preferred being around this group than the usual ranks of Nohr's cavalry.   
  
Despite the darkness in place, the animals were so used to Silas' visits they barely spared him a turn of their ears. Except, of course, his mare, stepping out of her stall.   
  
Moonbeam nickered in greeting as soon as he approached, making him smile already. She was noticeably more content in these times when he wasn't wearing his armour, since it meant no duties to run through.   
  
"You got some nice rest today, huh? Life is easy in this astral place..." His hands rubbed the top of her shoulder gently, but firmly, fully expecting but loving it all the same when she pressed her nose and lips against him in turn, nudging his chest.   
  
Silas picked a softbrush to dust off her short fur; she was happy and glowering, as though she'd known he was coming - and she probably did. Moonbeam had been praised by even Xander for how well she picked up on most things, not needing voice or force commands, and how amicable she was. Silas was starry-eyed about her, so getting comments from others about her personality and behaviour was warming and very welcome. Even if Xander's comparisons were his own mare, who could not do much more than heed his physical commands as the crown prince was unreadable even to his human peers, and Peri's horse, who actually bit his fingers for a pretty nasty wound once.   
  
The noble was skilled in horsemanship, he wasn't trained and accepted into the army for nothing, but he was pretty sure that him and Moonbeam working this well together came from their loving each other. And he couldn't be off the mark, not when Kamui took a finger to his lips once to have him quiet, and whispered "look", nodding towards the Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers getting along well in the distance. "It's no wonder they've been doing so well on the battlefield together despite having different cultures and training regimens."   
  
Kamui was gleeful about his followers bridging the cultural barriers among each other, and it was indeed a sight to behold - Silas had much more easily bridged a species gap. And only good ever came out of it.   
  
There was not much to brush, as he took consistent care of Moonbeam, and soon he dropped the softbrush aside, letting her bump his head to get more of his attention. "Have you gotten taller?" The man joked, letting his hands make a path from the top of her legs to her cheeks. At points like this she didn't pay full attention to his words, having garnered he just spoke tons of sweet nothings and simply enjoying the tone of his voice. Her lips tickled his shoulder, and nudged a bit forcefully when he took his hands away from her.   
  
"You don't want me to stop, right?" Silas almost giggled. "Sure, it's not like you can ask me for this when I'm doing chores."   
  
Horses weren't especially touchy-feely in a training environment, not with each other or anyone else, but Moonbeam, after growing trust followed by receptiveness, learned that Silas could give some nice attentive massages. So she sought that, more often after the times she had to wear cumbersome plating or leather. The lingering feeling of roughness, tightness and cold rigid armor could be gradually pushed away with a touch of warm hands. And Silas was very happy to do it. He once suggested Flora to try so in her stable rounds, and then she touched his arm with cold fingers, making him flinch away. She gave him a "thought so" look. Maybe that's why Jakob served the tea and she served the ice cream.   
  
Moonbeam was good proof that trying to stay distant and "professional" with your horse worked just as well as doing so with an army mate. Which was not really. When Kamui was first stitching their group together, the lack of amicability cost them many close calls and material losses. And then Kamui started taking each of them up in the treehouse to bond with him, and Azura made them share meals and specifically set days for full Nohrian or full Hoshidan meal courses, so they would have to interact in order to enjoy the food to their fullest. The results showed.   
  
Similarly, it makes a difference if you treat a mount as a tool and if you truly take your time to bond with them in a willing way. It was the difference in synch, the difference in mood, and the difference between leaving you for dead in the batteflied if you fall off or protecting you to the bitter end.   
  
Even if the stable building was not fancy, it was still considerably more spacious than some back in Nohrian training grounds, and the mare felt free to lean into Silas as he hugged and massaged her, speaking his praises and enjoying the whole situation. Seeing her happy like this was the light of his day. It was a unique special feeling you couldn't often come across, to be accepted and loved by someone who could fell you with a single kick. Though in this particular army you could get this chance a little more easily than anywhere else.   
  
She moved a bit more forward as he stroked her flanks, one of her hinder legs sliding a bit ahead. He blinked, and she made a soft noise when he stilled in hesitation. With a deep breath, he couldn't contain the smile nor the blush that rose to his cheeks. "I'll get to it for you."    
  
Silas gently began to caress towards her rear, her back thighs, feeling her receptiveness and leveling his touches towards more sensual rubs. Her tail was already moving aside a little, to provide him easier room. He kept massaging around the thighs, placing his cheek atop the base of her tail for a moment. She was so warm, and his heart was already racing. The mare pressed back, and he responded, "Don't worry, don't worry."   
  
His fingers carefully thumbed around her entrance, which showed signs of excitement, and felt even warmer than the rest of her. He felt himself stir immediately, and her as well, wetness easily felt when he brushed a finger in the slit. Moonbeam had been pretty eager for his touch, and he didn't like to disappoint (even in the times he was deathly tired from training), so he made sure she was pleased every time.   
  
After smearing the slickness a little, her tail pulled completely aside to incite him further, he dove in for a kiss on the organ, feeling it react pleasantly under him. It was one of his favourite things to do, going down on his love, feeling her eagerly press back against him as he sucked and licked around her. He much preferred taking his fingers up to help stimulate her than having them down his own pants, even as his erection strained painfully against his clothing. Moonbeam would always be the priority for him.   
  
Silas would go at it until the slick was abundant and she spasmed under his ministrations, or until she slid her ankle against his leg, which their sessions taught him to mean she wanted him up and inside her. A string of fluid momentarily connected his tongue to her when he drew back, noticing the strong hoof caressing his leg. About half his face glistened in the dim light. "Okay." He professed, voice thick, not quite able to keep his own excitement down.    
  
He stood and dragged his pants down, nudging the graze pile closer to her so he could stand on it and be actually level with her entrance. A soft hiss came out of his mouth and his eyes shut momentarily when he finally touched himself, giving a few pulls and strokes with his slicked hand to get himself further ready.

  
Moonbeam was impatient about pressing back against him, making him moan softly; his mouth ministrations had gotten her far too primed for this. Silas drew away a little to actually line himself up properly, then let her bruntly push back and sheathe him into her heat.   
  
It always felt amazing, no matter how many times they did this. Silas was heartwarmed by the fact she  _ wanted _ to keep doing this with him - he had a more than decent physique for a man, but compared to even a pony he was a twink. But he was  _ her _ beloved twink. She showed as much by shoving back against him, responding positively under his touch and the massages to her back and legs, each push into her an invitation for him to make noise. He made extra sure she was enjoying it, caressing and massaging her preferred and sensitive spots.   
  
Even in his young dreams, he wouldn't have believed his luck. That he'd meet such a lovable partner, that he would find Kamui again and stay by his side, that even the crown prince of his nation would compliment him face-to-face. There were certainly some merits to being a dreamer.   
  
She would groom him contently after sessions, and he would do so in return as well. The simple happiness in mutually grooming in the quiet night, spending time together, communicating to one another that they were fine.   
  
Sometimes he wished he didn't need sleep, so he could stay in the barn just lounging and watching her relax.   
  
A deep part of Silas wished that he could retire her, too afraid to lose her in battle or see her ill with stress. But he might not be able to request her retirement without seeming suspicious, healthy as she was, and he couldn't make fully sure she would be treated well if he was out in the war field away from her even then.   
  
Perhaps together, they were safer. And certainly happier.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's an explanation of a couple terms I actually made up because I couldn't find English words to quite describe them the way I wanted. Allow me a single step into lore and I will dive into the deepest depths, for good or bad.
> 
> Swil light: a magic light, it does not suck up oxygen and release carbon like fire. Magic users have a much better control of its properties. They can dull and disappear with time. In Nohr, with its overwhelming darkness, these lights are much more commonplace and are cast in such a way that even non magic wielders can turn them off, though a special container is required for normal people to turn them on.  
> Chastle: the half-wide-open, half-closed building at the "top/north" of the Astral Palace, which is where Felicia/Jakob/Flora will be in front of in your game and with the throne and orb in. It's like a mockup castle, but also seeming like an ornate chapel to me, so I just wanted to give it a specific name that could be immediately understood among army members once they got used to the realm. I personally take the chastle to hold the chambers for the 8 royal siblings, the throne, and one meeting room at the very least.


End file.
